Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel substituted pyrazolyl-nicotin(thio)amide derivatives, to processes for preparing these compounds, to compositions comprising these compounds, and to the use thereof as biologically active compounds, especially for control of harmful microorganisms in crop protection and in the protection of materials.
Description of Related Art
Since the ecological and economical demands made on modern crop protection agents are increasing constantly, for example with respect to activity spectrum, toxicity, selectivity, application rate, formation of residues and favourable manufacture, and there can furthermore be problems, for example, with resistances, there is a constant need to develop novel crop protection compositions, in particular fungicides, which, at least in some areas, have advantages over the known ones.
JP2012056944, JP2010202649 JP201205694 and EP1329160 disclose pyrazolyl-carboxamides with fungicidal properties.
Journal of Pharmaceutical Sciences Vol. 78, No. 6, 1989, p. 437 discloses pyrazolyl-nicotinamide derivatives binding to specific peripheral benzodiazepine binding sites.